Network-based services exist that allow customers to purchase and utilize instances of computing resources, such as virtual machine instances, on a permanent or as-needed basis. In addition to virtual machine instances, these services typically allow customers to purchase and utilize instances of other types of computing resources for use with the virtual machine instances. For example, customers might be permitted to purchase and utilize instances of data storage resources, instances of networking resources, and instances of other types of resources.
Managing network-based services, such as those described above, can be extremely complex. At least some of this complexity is attributable to the large number of instances of computing resources and other types of resources that typically exist in such a service at any given time. For example, some network-based services might utilize dozens of data centers around the world, hundreds of thousands or even millions of server computers, along with large numbers of networking components, software programs, and other types of resources. When a large number of resources are utilized by a network service in this way, it can be very difficult to visualize hosts or other network components and correlate the same with large scale events that occur.